Shooting Stars
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Brandon is invited to the Solarian New Year celebration by Stella and despite worrying about what will happen the two have a good time.


**Shooting Stars**

**Summery:**** Brandon is invited to the Solarian New Year celebration by Stella and despite worrying about what will happen the two have a good time.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Winx Club**

New Year was well celebrated in the magical dimension, every realm imaginable were celebrating the end of one year and the start of the next. And every year the realms would out do themselves by hosting several parties and celebrations attended by millions.

Zenith would normally have a light show; the realm of technical doings had state of the art equipment and would use them to shoot brightly coloured lights across the sky, like fireworks only bigger and better.

Eraklyon had a white ball, white to symbolise new and pure like the New Year that would come upon them. Of course everyone had to wear white and dressed accordingly.

Linphia had a tea lamp celebration where everyone would gather in the treetops and light floating tea lamps at exactly 12 o'clock. Then you make a wish or you resolution and then let go, letting the illuminated tea lamps float into the sky.

Solaria had an elegant ball, followed by a shooting star firework show, the shooting star firework show wasn't just like any old fireworks, they were lit and then they would shoot into the sky like shooting stars, perfect for wishing upon.

Right here on Solaria were Stella and Brandon, Stella had invited Brandon along and he gladly accepted, he wanted to spend New Years with the girl he loved.

Brandon was nervous about it though, he had desperately gone out trying to find the perfect tux to wear to this ball, he soon found it with thanks from Sky.

He had received a message from Stella, telling him that she would meet him there as she had to attend to royal duties during the day and had to stay there until the party, however she had made sure that he would be well handled upon arrival and had told him that her trusty maid Erica would be there to greet him.

However as well as going to spend New Years with his girl, Brandon was scared, this was going to be the first time that he would ever attend something with all of Stella's high society friends there, also with her Father there too. He had never met him before and Brandon was nervous about the whole situation.

Sky had been kind enough to drop him off before taking himself and Bloom to the White ball over in Eraklyon.

Brandon sat nervously clenching his fists as he waited for the ship to land; Bloom was sitting opposite him wearing a long white gown smiling to herself, she looked up and noticed Brandon and looked at him sympathetically.

"It's not all that bad Brandon, her father's actually very nice" Bloom told him.

"Yeah, but you're a girl, no offence Bloom but I'm Stell's boyfriend and I'm sure that I won't be good enough for Daddy's little girl" Brandon mumbled.

"But what if you are?" Bloom said, "You never know, Stella's father is very reasonable and after he's put her through these past few years with Cassandra and everything I'm sure he'll think before making any judgements about his daughters suitors".

"Or he'll be quick to judge me, thinking I'll be someone ready to steal the Solaria crown from under their fingers and spell them all while I'm at it" Brandon said referring to Cassandra.

"But your not Cassandra" Bloom explained, "Or a witch!"

"I guess" Brandon mumbled, suddenly the ship landed and Sky turned his attention to the two.

"We're here" He said.

Brandon gave a frightened gulp, "Oh boy" He mumbled, quickly he straightened up his tie and got up to leave.

"You'll be fine" Bloom called to him.

Before he left he turned around and looked at Sky and mouthed 'help'.

Sky laughed, "Don't worry, you'll be fine, and you're going to have fun, happy New Year".

Brandon sighed and climbed off the ship, there in front of him was the huge and magnificent Solarian Palace, he gasped in awe at it, it was a bright beige colour and the setting sun shone over the palace causing a shadow to hang over the forest close by.

Suddenly there was a tap on Brandon's shoulder, he turned around and saw a small petite girl dressed in a dark blue maid outfit. Her long black hair was tied back into a neat bun.

"Mr Brandon?" She asked and Brandon nodded, immediately the girl bowed.

"My name is Erica; the Princess sent me down to come and get you and take you to her. Please follow me" Erica said.

Brandon nodded and Erica led him away into the palace.

On first impressions Brandon didn't know how to describe the palace, big came to mind, the Eraklyon palace didn't compare to this, Brandon gulped again, he had no idea how he was going to survive tonight.

Nervously he reached out a grabbed Erica's shoulder, "Before we go and meet Stella, I kind of need your opinion on something".

Knowing that Erica was a close maid of Stella's he pulled her aside and pulled something out of his pocket making Erica squeak.

"Oh my Goodness! For the Princess? She'll love it" Erica gasped quickly.

"Thanks" Brandon said, Erica then whispered something in his ear.

"Do it at Midnight, that would be incredibly romantic" She said before waling away.

"At midnight" Brandon whispered, "I'll do it".

Erica led him through several corridors until they reached a pair of large oak doors; Erica pushed them both open and beckoned at Brandon for him to follow.

Brandon walked down at the tastefully decorated corridor hoping that they would arrive soon, Erica then paused at a door, "Please wait a moment" she said to Brandon before knocking on the door.

"Come in" Rang out a voice, Brandon's heart leapt when he heard this, he knew this voice was definitely Stella.

Erica opened the door and walked in, Brandon desperately wanted to run in to but knowing that Stella could be indecent made him think twice, not that he hadn't seen her like that before but he wouldn't make a good impression just charging in without permission.

A few seconds later Erica appeared, "The Princess will see you know" She said before letting him pass, Brandon thanked Erica and walked in.

Stella's room was huge, it was decorated to reflect her personality, Brandon smiled and looked around for her, Stella then slowly walked out from her on suite bathroom and smiled at Brandon.

"Wow, you look so handsome" She said smiling at him.

Brandon looked up and saw a beautiful sight before him, Stella was dressed in a long soft yellow gown; her hair was tied up in an elegant bun with parts hanging down and curled.

Right then, Brandon knew that this was going to be a good night.

And It was, Brandon met all of Stella's family and actually got on rather well with her father, well he thought so anyway, it actually turned out that Stella's father was a Red Fountain student years ago and was actually in the same class as Codatorta. Radius had many funny stories to tell about him!

Soon came the dancing Brandon wasn't worried about this, he was a good dancer and knew that he could handle Stella well on the floor, carefully he grasped her hand and the two begun dancing an elegant waltz.

"Wow, I knew you could dance but I didn't know you could waltz" Stella remarked.

"You learn something new everyday" Brandon said, he then looked down at his watch, twenty minutes to midnight, know was the chance to make his move.

"Listen Stell, is there anywhere…private we can go for New Years, like away from everyone else but somewhere we can still watch the show" He asked.

Stella nodded, "The royal balcony" She stopped dancing, "Come on!" She squeaked. The two left the dance floor dodging all the other waltzing couples.

They arrived on the balcony and looked out at the view, the stars were shining above them and it was a full moon too, Stella felt the cool air rush past and she gave a sigh of contentment.

"It's beautiful" Stella whispered.

"Now, you're beautiful" Brandon said, Stella smiled and leaned in for a kiss, Brandon didn't hesitate as he did the same. The two kissed for a good two minutes before coming back up with smiles on their faces.

"You know Daddy really likes you" Stella said.

Brandon felt a brush of relief run through him, "Really?" He asked.

Stella nodded, "He thinks you're the perfect gentleman" She said.

Brandon then thought that maybe Stella's father didn't know that he was a squire, nervous he brought it up.

"Stella…does…does your father know that-."

"Oh yes" Stella said smiling, "It was the first thing I told him about you, he doesn't mind one bit".

Brandon now felt relaxed, "That's a relief" He said.

"You know" Stella said leaning in and resting her head on his shoulder, "People have put ideas into your head, not all kings are bitter about their princesses dating beneath them, think of Aladdin".

Brandon nodded, the old story about the street rat falling for a sultan's daughter was a classic, but it was true, and related to them.

"True" He whispered, he looked back at his watch, five minutes to go. He knew that New Years would be the perfect excuse to get a great kiss from Stella, and the chance to hold her in his arms and hug her, and to never let go. God he loved this girl.

"Nearly there" He said, taking Stella's hand, making her face him, she smiled.

The two stayed like this for a while, just gazing into each others eyes, Stella could help but smile, Brandon was gorgeous and hers. Nothing would dare to take this away from her, no snotty nosed Earth girls and no underworld Princesses either, they were meant for each other and that was that.

Then the countdown from the Solarian crowd beneath them started.

"Ten".

Gazing into Stella's big brown eyes, Brandon could feel something twitching inside of him; he thought about a small box in his pocket and wondered when it was right.

"Nine".

When was it right? Not at exactly twelve, he wanted to kiss her then.

"Eight".

Maybe he could do it early? That was a good idea.

"Seven".

Brandon moved his hands up to her shoulders and pulled Stella in for a hug. Stella didn't object and she hugged back.

"Six".

'It's now or never' Brandon thought, he pulled away and cupped Stella's face with his hands.

"Five".

The two went in for the kiss, it was short but amazing, Brandon could feel his legs weakening and his heart racing, scared.

"Four".

"We went early though?" Stella said a little disappointed.

"Three".

"I have a surprise" Brandon said, his heart beating faster and faster.

"Two".

"What's that?" Stella asked.

"One".

Brandon went down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box, he opened it to reveal a ring.

"Stella Princess of Solaria, Will you Marry me?"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The fireworks started, they short across the sky illuminating Stella's shocked face, a tear poured out of her eye and she quickly wiped it away with a smile.

"Yes…yes, yes a thousand times YES!" Stella screamed and pounced on Brandon, her lips crashing onto his. A shocked Brandon immediately returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist; he lifted her up and carried on with the kiss.

Erica was watching this from the door leading to the balcony, a smile spread across her face, "Yes, Happy New Year, Princess" She whispered before walking away.

Stella pulled away from Brandon and hugged him harder than ever, "I love you".

"And I love you too" Brandon said into her hug.

The two finally pulled away and Brandon put the silver ring on her finger, Stella smiled and admired the ring, "It beautiful" She said.

"I'm glad you like it" Brandon said as the two kissed again and continued to watch the fireworks.

"So, what will your New Years resolution be?" Brandon asked.

"To find the greatest wedding dress in all the realms" Stella said, Brandon playfully pushed her.

"Ok being serious now, it's to be with you, for ever and ever" Stella said with a smile.

"Same" Brandon said, and as a long white shooting star shot past the two, they faced it and made a wish on it.

To be with each other, for ever and ever.

**Well I hope you like it! Anyway my New Years resolution is to be much more helpful around the house, to eat more healthily and to update my stories more! Yes that's three but oh well, who made the rules?**

**I want to wish everyone on , readers and writers a happy and safe New Year an to also have a great 2010, let's make this year good!**


End file.
